1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of packaging, and in particular to a jointed liquid crystal glass panel package box.
2. The Related Arts
In the field of manufacture of liquid crystal display devices, the manufacture of liquid crystal display devices includes a process of assembling, which puts various components, including a liquid crystal glass panel, a main control circuit, and an enclosure, together. These components are each manufactured in advance and packaged for being later assembled to form a complete liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal glass panel, after being manufactured, is packaged in a liquid crystal glass panel package box and then shipped in box to a corresponding assembling station. Commonly used package boxes include paper boxes and plastic boxes.
A conventional liquid crystal glass panel packaging structure is illustrated in FIG. 1, which comprises a lower case 100 and an upper case (not shown) that are coupleable to each other. A plurality of cushioning blocks 500 is provided inside the lower case 100 corresponding to edges of a liquid crystal glass panel 300. The lower case 100 comprises a mounting section 102 and the cushioning members 500 have one side that is fixed to the mounting section 102 by a double-sided adhesive tape. The lower case 100 also forms a recess 104 corresponding to a lower end of the cushioning member 500 so that the lower end of the cushioning member 500 is mounted in the recess 104. To package, liquid crystal glass panels 300 are sequentially stacked inside the lower case.
With the diversification of the specification of the liquid crystal display device products, the liquid crystal glass panels are subjected to corresponding changes. The conventional method for manufacturing liquid crystal glass panel is no longer satisfactory. Thus, it needs to make various molds to meet the needs of liquid crystal glass panels of various sizes. However, this way is not an ultimate solution to the problem and the expenditure of development is high and development cycle is long.
Thus, it is a challenge to the present inventor and those devoted themselves to the art to provide a liquid crystal glass panel package box that can show various sizes and has excellent package performance and also overcomes the problems of occupying a large amount of space in storage and having a high cost of transportation.